Blind Date
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: Losing a bet to Ginny, Hermione finds herself set up on a blind date by Ginny. What awaits her on that day?


**Woa hello everyone! So this is a little something that just been on my mind. Hope you all enjoy this and feel free to leave your thoughts! Happy Tomione Day!**

 _ **Blind Date**_

A gust of wind had Hermione holding her sundress down as much as possible. She mentally gave herself a face-palm as she walked into the coffee shop. This blind date wasn't going to last very long. She'd make sure of it.

True enough when Hermione lost a bet to Ginny, she went out of her way to push her into getting back out there. She snorted in derision. Might as well get this over with. Making her way to the corner, she slid into the rounded padded chair. Making sure to text Ginny.

 **Okay. I'm here in the place. What am I looking for?**

She typed out.

 **Not to worry he will come to you. Are you wearing the dress I got you?**

Hermione frowned at the text. Replying quickly.

 **Just as you wanted. If he isn't here in five minutes, I'm gone.**

All of sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hermione froze, phone in hand and turned, as a smooth baritone voice came through.

"Hello love, are you Hermione Granger?"

She could only nod as her caramel eyes scanned the newcomer. The man was adorn in dark green and blue ripped jeans. He was quite tall with dark brown hair styled wildly. The sharp jawline and pale skin gave him an ethereal appearance. A smirk deepened at her obvious reaction. The blue hues glinting, mischievously. He sat from across her.

"Tom. Tom Riddle." He extended his hand to hers.

Hermione fought not to flush at the feel of his fingers grasping hers. It made it all the more awkward. She bit her tongue hard. Trying to think of something to say.

"Pleasure."

He tilted his head, taking her in; just as she did mere moments ago. She was fairly attractive. With wild hair and a lovely shade of brown eyes. Bronze skin that suited her pretty navy dress she wore. Ginerva didn't disappoint.

"Would you like me to get a cup of coffee?" Tom gestured to the front. Hermione smiled warmly.

"That would be lovely. A tall Iced Latte for me please."

He nodded politely and left. Hermione quickly typed to Ginny.

 **Merlin Ginerva! Where did you find this bloke?!**

Her reply was swift.

 **Oh the deep interweb. Fascinating place. Have fun! *winks***

The dark curly haired woman shoved her phone in her purse. A shiver running down her spine as her date returned. How can someone look that glorious?

He took a long swig of his drink. Hermione swallowed nervously. Trying to find an easy topic. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"So Tom." She began conversationally. "What do you do for fun?"

Tom hummed whilst drumming his fingers along a spoon. The blue eyes staring her down, calculating.

"I study people." He stated bluntly.

Hermione tried not to flinch at his intense look. The pounding inside her chest thudding harshly. Come again.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said steadily. Taking a generous sip from her straw.

Tom gave her a smile that sent warning bells off in her mind.

"You are trying too hard, Hermione. I admire your will to keep the little facade going. However, your face betrays you."

Her eyes widen, her face becoming alarmed. How could one little question turned into this? She held onto her purse tight. Brown eyes scanning her area.

"Seriously. What game are you playing at?" Hermione said in clenched teeth.

Tom cocked his head. Amused. He loved riling up those wrapped around his finger. What fun he has in store for this woman. He supposed he could throw in a little treat.

"Easy love. I'm a well versed researcher." He began, noting that she relaxed very little. "My father is a wealthy man that sought to put me as his protégé. You see, the human mind is an intriguing box. I'm fascinated by what drives people. "

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"So why did you pick me to go on a date? I'm ordinary as they come."

He let out a dark chuckle, leaning forward. The dark lashes fluttering slightly. Those dark deep blue hues watching her. His tone sinful.

"You are anything but ordinary."

Talk about laying it on thick. She choked on her iced latte. Her skin flushing in mortification. She stood up, heart racing. Yeah, no this was not going to happen.

Tom's hand landed on her. Preventing her from leaving. Those hard eyes boring into hers. The movement predatory. The voice icy.

"Leaving so soon? Love we barely just began."

Hermione falter, forgetting to breathe. What the hell.

"Are you always like this, with people you just met?" she said shakily.

Tom ran a thumb over her wrist pulse, deliberately.

"Oh well where the fun without the chase?"

She narrowed her eyes. Not liking the turn of events. She didn't care if he looked good, this was too crazy. Even for her.

"I will scream if you don't let me go."

He seemed amused by her words. His lips curling. Such a feisty one.

"You are a hair dresser, no? Perhaps you may show me your skills. Why let this day go to waste?"

The way he knew about her job had Hermione alarmed to another level. She swallowed, trying to remain cool.

"How do you know that?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Come now love. It was on your profile."

Hermione sighed. He is not taking no for answer. Figures Ginny would doll up my profile.

"Fine. You will have only one chance to make this better. "

He nodded but gave her a devilish grin as he stood up. His long fingers interlaced with hers. The steady heart rate of hers skipped.

"You won't regret this love."

Hermione didn't know why but she let him lead the way out of coffee shop. Tom's steps were purposely measured. As if he knew that things were spiraling. He wanted to remedy it.

Tom halted, turning slightly to face her. His dark blue eyes amused.

"So do you mind if we take this to my place?"

Hermione wavered, biting her lower lip. He wanted her to show off her skills at his place. Well what the hell. She shook her head.

"By all means."

Tom ran his thumb over her hand gently. She shivered.

"Perfect."

The ride wasn't long. Music pulsing through the vehicle. Tom sported a silver Audi TT to Hermione's surprise. Well he wasn't kidding when he said he was wealthy. Still beautiful car. She clutched her purse as nerves rocked her. It was an understatement that she was thrilled. They arrived shortly at an off white condominium.

He smirked.

"It's not much but its home."

He parked, as the music came to an abrupt stop. Tom stepped out, Hermione following him up a small flight of stairs. He turned the key, easing inside. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the interior. It was quite urban.  
The walls wooden with pictures of framed watercolor images. Nearby the sofa set was a deep green, lingering by the balcony. Yet no TV was displayed out. Which she found odd.

Hermione scanned to her left at the wooden table with four chairs. A nice eat in. Tom turned to face her.

"Would you like a drink?"

She politely declined to which he shrugged.

Tom moved to a flight of stairs, which Hermione continued to follow. He turned to the left where a spacious room remained. A ton of hand held mirror hanged in the ceiling. The walls a light lilac hue. A long mirror was placed in the center. A black chair resting in place. A Marble surface vanity lingered.  
Hermione fought not to gawk too long. It was beautiful than the one she had at work. Tom turned to her. Dark blue eyes searing.

"Come now, show me how you can fix this ridiculous hair."

"Alright have a seat." She instructed.

Tom wrapped the black robe around his neck, taking a seat upon the chair. He stared blankly. Hermione swung one of the drawers open. Where she found a comb and some shears. She set them aside, reaching for the bottle serum.

She worked it through his dark locks, shivering when he groaned at her touch. She tried not to flush. He was just so damn attractive. His voice cunning.

"Don't falter love." He stated

Hermione swallowed, trying to focus. She brought the comb, swerved her hand upward catching the tips with her shears. The locks falling to the ground. She continue the action moving as she went.

Tom watched her. Letting her try to gain control. The inner struggle. She was so silent, no doubt obsessing over her thoughts. He wanted to bring out more from her.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Hermione froze, catching his gaze in the mirror. He looked rather dashing with his hair like this. She blinked, shaking her head.

"No absolutely not." She muttered quickly. Taking a few more snips before adding the serum back into his hair. She inhaled the spicy citrus scent coming over her. "All done."

Tom stared at his reflection, expression quite pleased. Swiftly he removed the robe, turning to face her. Eyes boring into hers.

"You are a horrible liar, Hermione."

She frowned, heart beating quickly.

"Excuse me?"

Tom stood up and advanced on her. Nearly towering over her frame. It was heady the mixture of attraction and unease. He craved to have those legs wrapped around his waist.

He leaned down, lips at her ear.

"You are intrigued but so wary. Why not just give in? "

Hermione couldn't suppress the wanton groan when he shoved her into the wall, hiking her body against his. She could feel how hard he was for her. The flushed feeling of excitement course through her veins. She should tell him to stop but his lips were hot against her neck.  
Tom wanted her, wanted her to shatter around him. It was primal and he was not letting her get away. She moaned as he bit into her throat, driving his hardness over her again and again. He needed to remove everything between them. Tom set her down, his fingers pulling the dress up. Where his dark eyes feasted on her burgundy lace panty and bra set.

Hermione felt the coolness of the air upon her exposed skin. There was no going back from this and at this point she didn't want to. Making the choice she pulled him forward, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Tom groaned into her mouth. Exciting her all the more. She'd have to thank Ginny for this blind date later. In that moment was the clash of tongue and teeth as they both fought to dominate. Tom was already nude, as he yanked her to the chair with her on top. It was definitely a sweet surrender. Hermione smiled down at him.

"Are you still observing me?"

Tom flashed teeth with a wicked gaze.

"I'll always be observant of you."

He then let his fingers trace over her lips. Watching the hunger in her eyes deepen. That was a promise he intended on keeping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I hope everyone liked this! Its been quite a busy couple of months for me and I been trying to manage my time with my writings. For those waiting for "Force of Nature" please be still, it's coming soon. Be on the lookout dears!**


End file.
